The new resident
by flics'storys
Summary: A new man has moved in upstairs the gang like him and a certain person really likes him i wonder what happens between the gang.
1. Chapter 1

|Big bang theory|

'The new resident"

Eating Chinese food the gang talked about the day's event. Hearing a knock at the door, Leonard walked towards it opening it confused to who it might be. When he opened it a quiet tall really good-looking man with great hair stood there. "Hey can I help you?" Leonard questioned. "`Hey I'm jack I just moved In upstairs" a soft British voice said he put his hand out to shake his. Leonard shook his hand" I was wondering if you knew any good places to eat around here" running to the door penny said" he could have some food here we have some spare" she smiled at him. "Ye sure you want to come in jack" Leonard asked.

"ye thank you" walking in Leonard let jack have his seat and he took raj's. "so jack what do you do " Bernadette asked.

"I'm an actor I just moved in upstairs while my house is being built"

"I'm an actress" penny announced proudly

"oh what will I have seen you in"

"nothing really I haven't had my big break yet what about you"

"well I was in the the hub" jack replied

"wow I loved that film"


	2. Chapter 2 (the morning after

Chapter 2 what happens next

After they finished dinner Leonard and penny kissed night, Bernadette and Howard walked down the stairs. Jack went upstairs home and penny went to her apartment. A week later jack had settled in well into the group maybe better with some than others. Walking down the stairs jack adjusted his tie, penny opened her apartment door "morning jack' she said happily. " hey morning" he replied " hey penny I was wondering can I come to yours after work I have something to give you." He said smiling.

"Ye sure see you then "

After work jack knocked on the door opening in the door penny's hair was tied up in a bun she had a pink t-shirt and blue tracksuit bottoms while jack was wearing his work suit and holding a large brown envelope." hey" penny said

"Hello may I come in"

"Sure" she said sitting down on the couch jack shut the door behind him." so why did you want to come over" she asked smiling, sitting on the sofa he replied "I've got this for you" handing over the envelope.

Opening the envelope she it was an audition for a Hollywood movie jack is starring in.

"Oh my god!" she said hugging him tightly.

"So I guess your going to go to the audition"

"yes yes yes will you come with me" she replied

"Off cause I will" he said smiling

A week after penny's audition jack ran up the stairs knocking loudly on her door. When he opened the door with another envelope. "Hey I got a letter about your audition" handing it over to her. Opening its franticly she read the letter" I got the part!"

She said hugging him tightly. "Do you want to run lines with me " he asked reading

"Ye sure come in," she said shutting the door behind her as he walked in. Running through there lines penny stopped and said" would you like a drink"

"Ye sure why not" he replied

Walking too the kitchen penny poured two glasses of wine.2hrs later they had finished 3 bottles of wine." I better get home its getting late" walking towards the door penny grabbed him pushing his back against the door." penny what's going on"

"shh " she said kissing him beginning to take his coat off. They fell onto the sofa

The morning after

Waking up penny turned to her left to see jack

"Crap" she said

"What morning erm hi penny" getting out of bed he started getting dressed. "I'm late for work I need to go"

"Jack we need to talk about this " she said putting her shirt on." right ill come around after work" he said running out the door. After work jack went over to Leonard and Sheldon's. Leonard and penny were at the table doing paper work. Howard was in the bathroom so Bernadette was by her self on the sofa. Jack sat down next to her "hey where's Howard"

"oh I think he's in the bathroom,hey I heard about how you got penny that audition that's so sweet''

next chapter up tomorrow what will happen next leave your reviews


	3. Chapter 3(who to tell)

Chapter 3 who to tell

"Ye thank you" he replied to Bernadette

"She seems really happy" Bernadette continued.

Jack looked down at Bernadette's ring "that's beautiful."

"Its my wedding ring from Howard."

"Where did you get married"

"Well Howard was going to space so we got married on the roof."

"That's so romantic" jack said

"well I've got to go now " jack said getting up.

"bye jack" she waved at him

Walking up the stairs penny bumped into jack "oops hey jack I've been looking for you" she said with a cheesy smile. "Hey do you want to come up to my apartment to talk"

"Ye sure " she said following him up the stairs.

Jacks apartment wasn't like penny's or Leonard and Sheldon's, his had a modern feel were white a large plasma TV sat on a glass table facing the black leather sofa the kitchen not huge but not small, a large silver fridge with a ice and water dispenser. He had a glass table in the dining room with 6 seats placed around.

"Make yourself at home" jack said

"Nice place" she replied

"Thank you its only temporary" he said shutting the door behind him. He sat on the sofa next to her.

"Ok so what shall we do about this" jack questioned

"Well I was thinking I would tell the girls and you could tell the guys"

"So your telling me I have to tell your boyfriend I slept with you," he said raising his voice.

"Jack no I'm sorry ill tell Leonard and the girls and you tell the guys" she said hugging him.

"Ok ill see you later" she said leaving and going downstairs

please leave a review and tell me what your think will happen next

also if we get 2 reviews ill put a bonus chapter for tonight up

chapter 4 girls night in.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-(girls night in) Penny has some big news to tell so Amy and Bernadette are round at hers for drinks "So girls what do you want to talk about" penny asked sipping her wine. "Jack" Amy replied. "What about him" Bernadette contributed. "He's hot " Amy announced "You go out with Sheldon" Bernadette gasped. "Girls I need to tell you something "penny looked down. "I slept with jack," she muttered "What!" they both shouted. "look he got me the part and I loved him I couldn't help it" penny blurred out. "So you love him" Bernadette scowled. "No I love Leonard" "You wouldn't of slept with jack if you loved Leonard" Amy shouted. "look Amy you wouldn't understand since your boyfriend has never had sex with you !"Penny screamed leaving the room hastily Bonus bit for bonus chapter (you guys are lucky) Looking in her glass a tear ran down Amy's face she got up and walked over to Sheldon's apartment opening the door the guys were playing a game as she shouted " Sheldon lee cooper why wont you have sex with me" Walking out to the hallway they began to talk "Amy what was that about you know how I feel about coitous" "Sheldon what's the point of us dating if were not going to have sex" "Amy I love you" "omg what" she gasped "I love you Amy Farah fowler " "I love you too Sheldon lee cooper" She said engaging in a long hug 


	5. Chapter 5-everyone finds out

Chapter 5- everyone finds out Leonard and penny are at penny's and she's going to break the news "What was It you want to talk about" Leonard said holding penny's hand. "Look I'm sorry Leonard" "What happened did the car break" "No I'm sorry Leonard I slept with jack," she said looking down. Standing up he let go of her grasp. "What why would you do something like that!" "Well I was drunk and he got me the part if you were there it would be you." "well after I all I did for you now it wont be me and guess what I've never been able to do this before and well its over were done" he said slamming the door. About 5 minutes later penny heard a knock at the door." go away" "Its jack can I come in please" his soft voice echoed through the door "Ye whatever" jack opened the door to see penny on the sofa with a tear rolling down her face. Sitting down on the sofa beside her he put his arm around her. "Hey I hear the shouting are you ok" resting her head on his shoulder. She muttered "yes" looking up at him he wiped the tear of her face. She wrapped her hands around him hugging him tightly." look I need to go but call me or come upstairs if you need me "Jack wait" leave me a review of you predictions for chapter 6 hope you enjoyed it 


	6. Chapter 6

The new resident part 6-pennys choice

"Jack wait" penny said as jack spun around

"Yes " he smiled at her.

Getting up from the sofa she moved closer to him putting her hands on her chest. Moving her head closer their lips touched. Pulling away jack said "penny are you sure you want to do this"

"Jack I've been thinking and I like you" she said taking her hand of his chest.

"look I like you too but I think your should think some more Leonard just broke up with you and your upset " he said opening the door.

"ill see you tomorrow " he said smiling

"what's tomorrow" she puzzled

"first day of filming ill come and pick you up ok"

"ok bye "

what was she going to do she used to love Leonard he'd been kind to ever since she moved in but jack he was so sweet I mean he got her a Hollywood job and he was so much better in bed. Who was she kidding Leonard was one of her best friend but jack he was so great he was on of the best people she'd met


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7-the film set penny thought about her chat with jack who was she going to choose I mean she could win Leonard back or she could seduce jack. she thought if she found she liked him when she was on the set she would pick him. 9:30am Penny heard a knock at the door when she opened it jack had a black suit and black tie. She had a short purple dress and high heels. "hello" he said "'hi ready to go" she said walking past him brushing her body against his. When they got down stairs penny had never been in jack's car it was a black Porsche with leather seats well that was one of his cars. "You can put music on if you want " jack said pointing to the touch screen radio in there centre of his car. Turning the radio on penny put her favorite radio on and it happened to be her favorite song. "I love this song "she said dancing along "Me too" he said dancing along, when he was dancing she smiled at him it was nothing she smiled like before she new she liked him When they reached the set it was nothing like she'd been on before bright lights shun on the expensive sets large dressing rooms with stars names on. "Right I'm going to my dressing room if you need me come in" "Ok see you soon " jess sat at the desk running through her lines thinking about jack. About 10 minutes later she decided to go to jacks dressing room. Knocking on the door he shouted "come in" his feet were up on the dressing table a large mirror in the centre. "hey jack" she said as he spun his chair around and stood up. "Can I help you " she said holding the script in one hand and a coffee in the other. "Yes I thought about what you said last night" so moved closer to him "And" she wanted to shout out her love to him but instead this came out. "I want to be your friend," she gasped "ok" he said smiling with a small look of disappointment. Getting up from his chair he gave her a long hug. She really wanted to kiss him but she couldn't so she just hugged him. Tell me your predictions for chapter 8 coming tonight also leave your review for this chapter ill reply to all I had this chapter played out two ways but I went with this version I hope you enjoyed it 


	8. Chapter 8-the regretthe party

Chapter 8- the regret/the party

It had been a month since jack and penny decided to be friends

Penny sat at home alone wondering about what would be different if she just kissed him.

Tonight was his housewarming party she didnWhat to weart want to be over dressed but she didns Ferraris, AudiHelloCome inWow nice placeWould you like a drinksure, why don** she said taking it smiling at him. **

**Smiling back he walked up the large stairs **

**The first room was the cinema **

she replied

10 minutes later they cleared most of the rooms but his

**he said opening the door. **

**Walking in she saw the large bed with black sheets the walk in closet and the giant desk with the mac book. **

**Following him to the balcony they sat down on like an outside sofa type of thing. They sat there for around 30 minutes penny thought to herself this is my chance were alone its my chance to get the guy I like. **

**Thankyou for reading please leave a review and message me what your predictions are for next chapter plus what do you think of jacks character **

**New chapter up soon**


	9. Chapter 9-who to ask

Chapter 9- who to ask Waking up on her couch penny wondered what happened last night. She saw a note on reading it, it said "penny I had a great night last night you fell asleep on a couch so I drove you home call me x" as she read it a smile grew on her face as she pondered what happened last night.

Jack sat in his mansion alone thinking about penny his feeling now had grown for her, he couldn't quiet remember what happened last night.

He wanted to ask someone if she like him too since she said she wanted to be friends, he was really going to ask someone for dating advice. He wasn't going to ask Leonard as he was penny's ex, he cant ask Sheldon the virgin praying mantis and raj he was sure he'd ever had a girlfriend. So Howard it was I mean he was the only one in a real relationship.

Knocking on Howard and Bernadette's door Bernadette answered

"Hey jack" she smiled at him

" Hey is Howard in " he asked smiling back.

She shouted "howie!"

Walking in the room Howard saw jack

"Hey jack what's up "

"Can I ask you something" jack replied

"Ye sure come in," he said as jack sat down on the sofa and Bernadette went to her room.

"So what's up" Howard sat next to him

"Erm I need some dating advice"

'What really you Mr. Hollywood" Howard gasped

"Ye I…erm.. I like penny" jack looked down.

"I like penny too she's one of my best friends "

"No I mean I like her like her"

"Oh"

Bernadette walked in the living room. "Are you being serious?

"ye" he said looking around.

She sat down and put her arm around him "she likes you"

"Really " he said looking at her.

"Ye at your party she wanted to tell you how she felt" Bernadette continued

"Well I should go then" he got and hugged them both tightly

. When he let they both said. "Wow he does have big muscles" they both nodded.

Walking up the stairs to penny's apartment.

Bumping into jack penny said, "Oh I'm so sorry"

"hey its ok"

"hey penny" he said turning around.

"yes" she replied.

He moved closer to her "I was thinking about the party and I went to Howards and he told me that you erm like me"

She put her hand on his chest; he put his hand on her cheek and kissed her.

Just at that moment as they were kissing.

Leonard walked in to the hallway. "hey pen-" he stopped looking down he went back into the apartment and slumped on the sofa.

Thank you for reading leave your review ill reply to all and ill reply to all pms. Ill write another chapter tonight.


	10. Chapter 10- the proposal

Chapter 10- the proposal

It had been 2 moths since and penny's first kiss

And they were now in a relationship.

Sheldon and Amy were at Sheldon's having a romantic meal.

"Amy can I ask you a question" he said standing up.

"Yes anything" he got down on one knee.

"Amy farrah fowler will you marry me"

"Yes yes yes" she screamed, as he put the ring on her finger.

The next day Sheldon asked the guys over the last there were jack and penny as usual.

They walked in holding hands. Leonard tried to fake a smile.

"So guys what was up" penny asked.

"We have an announcement to make" Amy and Sheldon stood up.

"Were getting married" they both said.

"omg" penny ran and hugged Amy and the men shuck hands

Jack smiled at penny and smiled back from across the room he was so happy for them but also loved penny so much.

Back at penny's apartment jack and penny were talking.

"I'm so happy for them" jack said putting his feet up over her.

"Me too and feet?"

"What about them "he smiled at her.

"Move them," she said pushing his legs of.

"I never expected Sheldon to get married" penny said

"why " he said moving next to her.

"well when I met Sheldon me and Leonard had to buy him a book"

"A book hasn't he read them all" jack said kissing her cheeks.

"A book about you know what" penny winked

"ahh I know what you mean now "he said kissing her.

So big news Sheldon and Amy are getting married and penny and jack are moving along well

Right your reviews I love reading them and pm me any questions or things you want to say about the series

Chapter 11 will be out tomorrow


	11. Chapter 11- options

Chapter 11-options

Leonard sat on his sofa wondering about what to do, he felt he didn't fit in the group Sheldon and Amy were getting married, jack and penny were in a happy relationship, Howard and Bernadette were planning a family and raj well there was no hope for him. He thought he should move away start a new life I mean there was no one for him. He opened his laptop and looked for apartments in New York.

2 hours everyone was over at Leonard and Sheldon's.

"Guys before I pick up the Chinese I have an announcement to make" Leonard said standing up.

They all looked over him." well I've been thinking and you guys don't need me so I'm moving to New York"

They looked in shock at him "what you can't go" Howard announced.

"I'm sorry I made my choice " Leonard said leaving the apartment.

"Wait Leonard he said" turning him around.

Standing out in the hallway they began to talk

"You can't leave, " he said looking down.

"I have to there's nothing here for me" he said sighing.

"You do you have your job, your friends please don't leave I know this is my fault and I'm so sorry Leonard" jack apologized.

"What are you sorry for"

"Well I know how much penny means to you now"

"Ye well she all yours now" Leonard looked down

"Ye but if it makes you stay ill go"

"No we can work this out I'm sure ill find someone in New York I'm happy for you too"

Jack stepped forwards and gave Leonard a long hug

"I think I'm in love with penny" jack said

A new chapter will be on tonight

Leave your predictions and please leave a review I love to read them ill reply to them all if you settings alow me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12-The return**

**Everyone was at Leonard and Sheldon's place but raj.**

**"Hey guys look who's here my sister Priya" raj and penny came in.**

**"Oh pryia this is jack" jack stood up to hug her.**

**Jack hugged pryia " nice to meet you pryia"**

**"Well its very nice to meet you 'she replied kissing his cheek.**

**"Oh penny we need to go if we want to catch this movie," he said opening the door for her as they left.**

**Pryia sat down beside Howard**

**"erm Leonard how come you aren't going to the movies with penny" she looked puzzled**

**"Oh we broke up months ago" he said reading his book**

**"Oh sorry" she said with a faint smile on her face.**

**"Leonard would you mind if I brought my bags in here see I don't like leaving them in the car."**

**Priya asked.**

**"Ye sure go crazy," he said continuing on his book.**

**"Hey raj can you help me carry them" she asked**

**"Ye ok" they said leaving.**

**"So your going to try and have sex with her aren't you" Sheldon said to Leonard**

**Looking up from his book he announced "no"**

**Over at penny's they were watching tv**

**"So that pryia she seems nice"**

**"She's a bitch" penny announced**

**"If you don't mind me asking why?"**

**"She stole Leonard from me"**

**"ok then " he said kissing her.**

**The next day jack parked his car outside penny's apartment as pryia walked by.**

**"Hey pryia" he said locking the car.**

**"Oh hey jack I was wondering where do I know you from".**

**"I'm an actor" he replied**

**"Oh were you in the hub" she said as he opened the door to the lobby.**

**"Ye so what do you do "**

**'Oh I'm attorney"**

**"Oh that's cool," he said not having a clue what she was talking about**

**"So your dating penny " priya said.**

**"Ye she's so nice " he replied**

**"She has commitment issues " priya said trying to scare him.**

**"What, what do you mean" he said looking in his pocket at the ring**

**"Shell only settles down with one person the person she really loves and he has to be great"**

**"So do you think I'm not good enough for her do you think she needs someone like Leonard "**

**"Well I don't know you well enough maybe we should get to know each other.**

**When they reached Leonard's apartment he went to penny's and priya went into Leonard's.**

**"Bye" he said walking away as she looked at his ass.**

**"Guys you want to play a game" priya asked.**

**"What is it" raj asked**

**"Lets break penny and jack up"**

**Leonard looked up" you cant do that"**

**"Why not" priya asked sitting down.**

**"I think it's a good idea" Sheldon interrupted**

**"Thank you Sheldon" priya continued.**

**"so how are you going to do it " howard said**

what do you think will happen next what do you think priya will do


	13. Chapter 13-the plan part 2

Chapter 13-the plan part 2

"Well I thought I could flirt with him he seems like a player" pryia continued

Sheldon laughed

"What are you laughing at Sheldon?" she said starring at him.

"Jack loves her," he said smiling at Amy.

"Oh so what shall we do " priya asked

"Well you can try the flirting thing or just make out with him and make sure he gets caught" Sheldon laughed.

"You guys are pathetic" Leonard butted in.

"Why aren't you bothered she cheated on you"

"Jacks a great guy so leave him alone" Leonard sighed.

"Not someone's favorite time of the month" raj laughed as Leonard stormed out of the room

"Ok listen up me Sheldon and raj will take penny down to the comic book store then bring her upstairs while Pryia will kiss him"

Knocking on penny's door a shirtless jack answered, "hey guys can I help you"

"Hey is penny in" howard asked

"Ye ill go get her" walking to the apartment he shouted "penny the guys are at the door"

Walking to the door penny kissed jack "buy I'm going to the comic book store"

"See you later " he replied as they walked down the stairs.

20 minutes later the guys started walking home.

Priyas plans were in action she knocked on jacks door pulling him out.

"Hi" he said smiling at her.

The guys and penny started walking up the stairs, priya pushed jack against the wall. And started kissing him as penny walked around the corner.

"Jack!" she screamed as jack struggled free.

"What the hell are you doing"?

"I opened the door and Priya kissed me"

"Ye of cause she did! "She said slamming her door behind her.

Jack looked down walking past pryia she winked at him as he ran down the stairs.

Jack sat in his car he put his head on the wheel making the horn beep really loud.

He didn't know what should he do had he lost penny forever.

Find out what happens tomorrow in chapter 14 leave a review what do you think happens next chapter and what did you think of this chapter


	14. Chapter 14-consequences

Chapter-14 the consequences

It had been a day since penny saw priya-kissing jack, she didn't know if she should call him and believe him or if she should think he was cheating.

Jack sat starring at his phone; he really thought she'd call him.

And hour later he decided he'd go over to Leonard's apartment where priya was staying.

He walked in

"Hey what are you doing here" she winked at him.

"Look I came to ask you why you did that"

"I like you jack"

As penny walked in he shouted.

"Well I don't like you I love penny and now look what you've done you've ruined it now she hates me" he didn't notice, penny walked up behind him.

"Do you really mean that.," she said turning him around.

"Yes " he said smiling at her

She kissed him, priya walked out of the room as Leonard walked out of the room smiling at jack and penny.


	15. Chapter 15-the stagthe hen do part 1

Chapter 15- the stag/The hen do.

Sitting at home by himself Leonard watched star wars on his TV raj Sheldon and Howard had gone to the cinema. He heard priya knock on the door.

"Come in " Leonard said as priya walked in.

"Hey I didn't want to sit at home by myself the girls are at penny's and the guys are at a movie"

"Ye who would do that" he said sarcastily.

"Your so funny" she said putting her arm around his shoulder"

He turned and looked at her she moved closer to him and began to kiss him. After penny broke up with him all he wanted was to get back at her this was perfect. He continued to kiss her.

Sheldon wanted something small for his stag do but that's not what jack was planning, he was going to have a full-blown celebrity filled party at his mansion.

Jack brought beers out of the garage and put them in the ice coolers he new a lot of people were come so he put out food. The music would be loud and everyone would be wasted, he had asked penny about what Sheldon would want. Sheldon obviously wanted something little with a few friends so jack and penny decided to take matters into there own hands.

Penny had to plan Amy's hen do she planed to take her to Vegas. She had been to Vegas last time she married kurt when she was drunk and Leonard was very very upset. Bernadette had ever been but she was looking forward to it.

She wasn't going to invite priya she tried to ruin it between jack and her.

But jack wasn't sure should he let Leonard go mean he stuck up for him but he was pryias boyfriend.

What should jack do she he let Leonard go or sty to his guns and not bow down to priya.

Leave a review please ill reply to all and I love it when people leave reviews.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16-the hen/the stag do part 2

Jack had decided to invite Leonard and he had a great surprise for penny. They had been dating for a year now and he thought he wanted to take it to the relationship to the next level.

Jack knocked on Leonard's door.

"Come in" Leonard shouted.

"Hey Leonard" he smiled

"Hey erm can I talk to you about something "he said sitting on the sofa.

"Ye sure anything" he said putting his work down.

"I'm thinking of taking penny away to Paris for the weekend and then giving her this "he said taking a small box out of his pocket.

Leonard opened it to reveal a very large diamond ring.

"omg your going to propose "he replied smiling and hugging him.

"Look and I don't want to get your hopes up but if she says yes I want to be my best man I mean only If you want" he said smiling.

"Id love to "he said smiling and hugging him again

"Well I better go need to ask penny to go to paris with me"

"Good look" Leonard said smiling when jack left he looked down at the floor trying to hold his tears back.

Walking into penny's apartment she was looking around for something to eat.

"Hey penny can I ask you something"

"Can I ask you something" penny replied

"Ye sure whatever" he smiled

"Do you have any garlic bread at your place" she smiled back.

"No but I can get you some"

"Oh would you "she said kissing his cheek.

"Ye ill see you soon" he said kissing her back.

"Love you" she kissed his lips

"Love you to" he replied.

Walking down the stairs he thought how he was going to ask her was he going to do a long speech or was he going to just drop the bombshell or was he going to hide it like in a cake or write it in the sky.

Half an hour later he returned with her garlic bread.

"I got it for you " he said putting it in her oven.

Sitting on the couch next to her

"Ok I need to ask you something," he said turning to her.

"shhh I'm watching next top model

"Penny "he said turning the TV of.

"Hey what are you doing" she said looking at him.

"I need to ask you something"

"erm ok make it quick because I'm missing my programme"

"Penny will you come to Paris with me "

"What!" she smiling.

"Will you come with me to Paris for the weekend"

"yes yes yes" she said kissing him.

So a lot happened this chapter leave your reviews and tell me what you think will happen next chapter

Plus what do you think will happen to priya

I love your reviews thankyou


	17. Chapter 17-paris

Chapter-17 Paris.

Jack and penny were driving to the airport as penny put her hand on jacks.

"I'm looking forward to this so much" jack smiled

"Me too" penny smiled back as she kissed his cheek.

Jack had bought first class seats for them. Jack fell asleep penny smiled at him as she put her head on his shoulder.

Back at Leonard's him and priya were on the sofa kissing.

"priya can I ask you something" Leonard said sitting up.

"Ye go ahead" she replied

"Why did you get back with me?" he asked.

"I like you Leonard why else would it be" she said looking down.

"Oh I don't know"

Back on the plane it was almost time to leave the plane.

"Penny" he said softly

"Penny baby its time to go now"

She woke up and they walked to their hotel.

The hotel was nice there room had a white bed with pink flowers they had a balcony that faced the Eiffel tower. Jack was ready to propose tonight on the Eiffel tower. It would be perfect.

"So do you like the room" he said putting his arm around her.

"It's beautiful "she said spinning round and kissing him.

"So do you want to go to the Eiffel tower for tea?" jack asked

"Really id love to" she hugged him.

At 9pm jack and penny were eating together on the Eiffel tower.

"Penny" he said putting his knife and fork down.

"Ye" she said smiling at him

He stood up from his seat.

"Penny look I know we've only been together for a year but I really feel I should do this I love you so much" getting down on one knee he continued.

"Penny I love you will you marry me" he said holding out the ring.

So what do you think will happen will penny say yes what will priya say and what will happen at the stag/hen do.

Please leave your review and message me I love to read them it makes my day.


	18. Chapter 18-paris part2jacks parents

Chapter 18-paris part 2

"Penny I love you will you marry me"

"Jack I love you but erm"

Jack stood up "its ok ill just sit down I'm sorry"

"Yes"

"What" jack said looking up?

"Yes I will marry you" penny said kissing him as he put the ring on her finger.

The next day they were back in America.

"Hey penny"

"Ye" she said opening her apartment.

"My parents are coming to visit and they want to meet you"

"That's so great " she said trying to seem happy

"Hey what's up?" he said sitting down next to her.

"I'm not very good at meeting peoples parents," she said putting her head on his shoulder

"Hey I'm sure they'll love you I mean who wouldn't your amazing" he smiled

"I love you so much jack "she announced kissing him.

Jacks parents were not like usual parents they were rich and not just a little bit they made jack look like a servant. His mother had long brown hair she was wearing a black dress was holding a purple purse. Her dad had grey/white hair he wore round glasses and a grey suit. Jacks parents live in a large manor in the English countryside it had acres of land around it.

Jack and penny waited in jacks house for his parents. When they heard a knock at the door they both looked at each other.

"Ill go get the door," he said walking towards it.

Opening it he saw his parents holding various bags and gifts for them.

"Hey mum hey dad" he said hugging his mum and shaking his dads hand.

"Shall I take your bags? "He asked

"You wouldn't mind would you sweetie," his mother asked.

"No ill put your things in your room" taking there bags up stairs.

"Take a seat on the couch ill be down in a minute"

Jacks parents sat down on the couch next to penny. There was awkward silence till jack came back down.

"Would you guys like any thing to drink"

"No were fine "they replied

"Oh I'm so rude mum dad this is penny my fiancé penny this is my dad Donald and my mum Sarah"

"Nice to meet you jacks said some great stuff about you" penny smiled politely.

So that was awkward how do you think jacks parents will like penny will they want him to marry there son leave your review


	19. Chapter 19-the ring

Chapter 19- the ring

After penny left jack and his parents were talking.

"So mum, dad what do you think she great huh"

Jack smiled.

"Your not marrying her" father replied forcefully.

"What were engaged I'm marrying her" jack stood up.

"She's not English plus she's not rich she's no good to me "his dad towered over him.

"Wow dad I never thought you were that self centred I love penny so much and you have to do what you want"

"Look jack well do you a deal you break up with penny and come back to England. There's a lovely girl we want you to meet or we cancel your visa "his dad tried to smile.

"What no you cant do that" jack shouted.

"Yes we can were your parents"

"Just get your stuff and get out of my house"

Jacks parents took their belongings and left

Slumping down on his sofa jack didn't know what do he couldn't tell penny she tried her best to get them to like her. He thought he could ask Leonard again he thought Leonard was the only person he could trust.

"Hi " he said opening the door

"Oh hey jack erm I wanted to talk to you about the best man thing" Leonard replied.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that now the weddings cancelled" he said sitting next to Leonard.

"Why what happened" Leonard turned to him

"My parents don't want me marrying penny and they said if I don't break up with her they'll get my visa cancelled" jack broke down right there next to love of his life's ex.

Tears rolled down his face as he took his engagement ring of and gave it to Leonard.

He stood up wiping his face.

"Jack where are you going" Leonard asked

"Please don't tell penny" he turned and left.

Leonard starred at the ring what was he to do he still liked penny but not like jack, he poured his heart out right in front of him. Maybe he should tell penny when she got back from Vegas with the girls.

So leave your review what do you think Leonard should do and what do you think jack will do.


	20. Chapter 20-vegas baby

Chapter 20 - Vegas baby.

The girls had arrived in Vegas they were staying in a hotel called Caesars palace. After about an hour of gambling penny got a call

"Hello "she answered

"Hi are you penny jack Davidson's emergency number" a voice replied"

"Yes is he ok" she said looking concerned.

"I'm sorry there's been a most terrible accident"

"Is he…" penny muttered.

"No he's in a coma he should recover but he was very lucky to survive"

"Ok well ill drive down now "penny ran over to Amy and Bernadette.

Putting down the phone penny said to the girls "we need to go now"

"Why what's up Amy questioned"

"jacks been in an accident he's in a coma"

They ran to the car and drove back to la 6hrs later the reached the hospital. Penny ran into jack's hospital room. His face was full of cuts and bruises his leg was broken and all of his body was all wrecked with cuts and scratches. She sat down next to him putting her head on his chest.

7 hours earlier jack drove down the road he was so upset he was unaware of the world around him. His foot went further down on the pedal increasing his speed. Until BOOM his car flipped over a metal barrier rolling over several times. The medics cut him out of the car rushing him to hospital.

Penny had been sitting at his side for half an hour now she went to hold his hand. Looking down she noticed his ring was gone.

Thank you for reading this short chapter what do you think penny will do , will jack recover and what will Leonard do with the ring.


	21. Chapter 21-the recovery

Chapter 21 - the recovery.

Penny stared down at jacks ring less hand. She wondered were it had gone. Leonard opened the door.

"Hey penny" he smiled

"hey Leonard "she replied looking up.

"I have something for you" It was too late now he has to tell her.

He put the ring in her hand as she stood up.

"How did you get this" she held it tight.

"He gave me it"

"Why would he do that?" she said hugging Leonard tightly

"I don't know "he hugged her back.

"I still love you Leonard" penny cried

"I love you too" Leonard hugged her tighter.

"But I love jack more and I need him and he needs me" she kissed his cheek.

The next day Leonard was back at work drinking his coffee a familiar face walked over to his table.

"Hello Leonard" Alex said.

"omg Alex how are you" he said standing up and hugging her.

"How are you "she asked?

"I'm great thanks how are you"

"I'm good "she replied as they both sat down.

"By the way I'm not hitting on you so penny won't mind "she smiled

"Oh me and penny broke up over year ago.

"Oh sorry I shouldn't have said that"

"No its ok "he said finishing his coffee

"so what are you doing back here."

"Well I'm not a physics student anymore so I have a job here now"

"Oh congratulations feel free to sit with us at dinner whenever you like" Leonard smiled

"Thank you Leonard"

Back at the hospital penny was still holiday jack's hand when he moved it.

"Hello" he said opening his eyes

"Hey jack your awake" she smiled.

"penny I love you" he smiled back

"I love you too"

"How long have you been sitting there have you slept he asked

"No she replied" as he moved up gritting he teeth.

"Get in" he said putting his arm around her as she put her head on his shoulder.

"Hey jack" she looked up at him

"Ye" he said

She was going to ask him about the ring.

"Doesn't matter"

thank you for reading please leave a review of what you think and do you think shell ever find out about the ring. Will jack marry penny.


	22. Chapter 22-penny moves in

Chapter 22-penny moves in

With jack back from the hospital they fought it would be best if penny moved in with him. Jack lay on the sofa watching TV his body was all patched up he had a blue cast on his right leg bandages were wrapped around his arms and his face was all stitched up.

It was the week of Sheldon and Amy's wedding. The church was all set up and Amy and penny was staying at Bernadette's while the boys were at Sheldon's.

"So two days too the wedding are you nervous" Howard asked.

"No ill be ok" Sheldon replied writing on his board.

Jack couldn't go out much so he started planning his and penny's wedding his parents weren't going to stop him marrying the girl he loved.

He looked through files and papers of churches and venues.

"I'm setting of now"penny said walking over to jack.

"Ok I wont see you for two days" he said looking back at her.

"Are you sure you'll be ok here by yourself" she replied kissing him

"Hey I'm a big boy ill be ok "he kissed her back.

"See you later call me if you need me" she said shutting the door behind her.

Jacks phone rung

"Hello "he answered

"You ok in there "penny laughed

"I'm still ok now go away," he laughed back.

"Love you" she got into the car.

"Love you too "he replied as they both put the phone down.

Jack couldn't stop smiling he continued looking through the venues.

At Bernadette's house the girls were eating ice cream.

"Hey girls" penny said opening the door.

"Hey penny how's jack" Bernadette asked.

"He's getting better he's started planning the wedding" she smiled

"You too are so cute" Amy said

"Hey enough about what about you and Sheldon are you exited about the wedding" penny replied eating her ice cream.

"I'm so exited" she looked down at her ring.

Leonard thought there was so many weddings going on everyone but him and raj would be married.

The next day at work Alex went and sat next to Leonard at lunch.

"Hey Leonard" she smiled.

"Hey Alex I was wondering do you want to get dinner some time. Like not at work" he smiled back.

"Ye sure "she said

Jack had fallen asleep on the couch with books and folders all over. Penny opened the door.

"Hello" she said she walked over to jack and moved all the folders of the couch and onto the table.

"oi sleepy head" she shouted as he jumped up.

"Hey what are you doing here" he moved up on the sofa so she could sit down.

"I didn't want to leave you alone "she kissed his cheek.

"I picked a few venues do you want to pick your favorite "he asked.

Penny picked the folder up and looked at the venues jack had chosen.

"I like this one" she pointed.

Jack was getting better and everyone was happy what do you think will happen next chapter.


	23. Chapter 23-sheldons wedding

Chapter 23-sheldons wedding

The day of Sheldon and Amy's wedding, Amy's dress was a long white gown with a flowered pattern on the chest. Sheldon had a black tux and black tie.

Sheldon waited at the bottom of the aisle, Amy walked down followed by penny and Bernadette. Leonard was stood next to Sheldon at the front. Jack, raj and Howard were sat on the second row. Jack smiled at penny the bridesmaid and soon to be his bride. Bernadette sat next to Howard and penny sat next to jack. He put his hand on top of hers.

"Sheldon lee cooper do you take Amy farrah fowler to be you're lawfully wedded wife"

"I do" he smiled.

"And Amy farrah fowler do you take Sheldon lee cooper to be you're lawfully wedded husband"

"I do" she smiled back.

"Without further ado I pronounce you man and wife you may now kiss the bride"

Sheldon stood forward and kissed Amy. Everyone stared clapping. The reception hall was beautiful there was a long table with white covers the chairs had pink bows on the back. Everyone took their seats and the toasts were made.

"I'm going to get some fresh air" jack announced.

"Ok see you in a minute" penny replied kissing him.

When jack went outside a tall man stood there

"Hi are you ok" jack said

"Ye I was wondering who's wedding this is"

"Its Sheldon and Amy's "he replied

"Is penny in there" he asked

"Ye why" jack looked confused.

"Can you get her for me and tell her its Kurt" he replied.

"Ye sure" jack said walking inside.

"Penny "he said hugging her.

"Yes"

"There's a man outside looking for you he said his names Kurt" he said kissing her.

"Oh gods sake" she replied as they walked outside.

"Kurt what do you want"

"Penny gives me another chance please"

"Kurt I'm engaged "she folded her arms.

"Well whoever is marrying you doesn't deserve you I do"

Jack coughed.

"This is my fiancé Kurt meet jack"

"Jack this is my ex boyfriend Kurt"

"No" Kurt said "I'm your ex husband.

"Penny when were you planning on telling me you were married"

"Jack it wasn't a real wedding "

"How can it not be real wedding penny you were going to not marry me but you married him so much for waiting for the person you love " jack said walking back inside.

So guys leave your review what did you think of this chapter what will happen between jack and penny what and what will Kurt do.


	24. Chapter 24-problems

Chapter 24-problems

Jack sat on the sofa in the accident he had broken 2 ribs, they were playing up again.

"Penny can you bring my medicine in" he asked.

"Why don't you get off your lazy ass and get it and yourself"

"I've just been in a car accident are your telling me that" he shouted.

"Well maybe if you didn't crash your car you'd be ok"

"Well maybe if my parents didn't hate you it wouldn't of happened"

Penny walked in the room a tear running down her face.

"Is that why you gave the ring to Leonard"

"ye"

"I can't believe you'd want to cancel the wedding"

Penny took her engagement ring off and threw it at jacks' chest.

"I'm going to stay at my dads "

She said taking her bags and slamming the door behind her. Jack bent down and picked up the large diamond ring.

Jack sat with his back against the couch he put his head back tears rolled down his face.

At Amy and Sheldon's house they were packing for their honeymoon while Leonard was looking for new apartments.

Jack called penny over and over again but she didn't answer. He left a message.

"Penny I'm so sorry please call me I want to talk to you"

Jack through his phone across the living room he got a bottle of vodka out of the fridge.

Penny hugged her dad.

"hey its ok" he said

"'I love him so much why I started that"

"Why don't go back"

"I don't think I can do that.." she cried.

"Why not "he hugged her tightly." you love him right"

"I don't know what to say to him."

What do you think penny should say to jack and what will jack do


	25. Chapter 25-im sorry

Chapter 25-

Jack put candles all around the living room he wanted penny to come back and sees them. When she got back she stared at him her eyes were not full of anger as they were before now they were full of sorrow and sadness.

They stood looking at eat other for around 5 minutes.

"I'm sorry "he said "penny I'm sorry "he stood closer to her "I'm sorry for snapping at you and sorry for giving the ring away"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was married" She replied.

"You don't want to marry me then "he said looking down at the ring.

"No I still want to marry you" she smiled at him.

"Good because this girl threw this ring at me"

"I've got a ring too" she looked down at the golden ring

"Do you want to trade" he replied.

"Ye why not" she said as they put the rings on each other's fingers.

"I love you so much" he said kissing her

Kissing him back she pulled away "I cant believe you parents don't like me I'm a loveable person "she laughed.

"In your defence they don't like me either" he replied kissing her back.

Sheldon and Amy were still on their honeymoon in Bermuda. They were going to science lectures so they could make fun of them. Leonard and Alex were watching star wars.

So jack and penny have made friends again. what do you think will happen next not many more to go hope you enjoyed leave a review


	26. Chapter 26-the wedding

Chapter 26- the wedding.

Penny, Bernadette and Amy were in the hotel room getting ready for the wedding.

Penny had the most beautiful dress a vale on her head. She was ready to walk down the aisle the church had pink flowers. Jack waited at the end of the aisle smiling as penny walked down with Bernadette and Amy following her. At the end of the aisle she turned to jack.

"You look beautiful," he said pulling back her veil.

The priest said his vows "you may now kiss the bride" he announced.

Jack kissed her and they walked out of the church husband and wife.

The reception was amazing there was a giant chocolate fountain there was a 3-course meal. They danced their first dance. The party was great jack and penny danced their first dance they danced slowly to the music. Jack and penny set of on their honeymoon shortly after and everyone else went home.

They arrived at their hotel in Barbados unpacking they went down for drinks. Watching a movie they cuddled in bed.

"Are you having fun "he smiled kissing her head.

"I love you so much "she said kissing him rolling on the bed on top of him she said." I'm just going to the bathroom."

"Ok don't be long" he smiled

She was out of the room for about 5 minutes later she came back in the room tears running down her face

"Jack I need to tell you something"

so I hope you liked this what do you think penny needs o tell jack leave a review.


	27. Chapter 27-the last chapter part 1

Chapter 27-The last chapter part 1

(Only a few chapters left)

"Jack I need to tell you something" penny said walking over to him.

Standing up he walked up to her "what's up" he put his arms around her.

"I'm I'm pregnant" she said a tear running down her face.

"Oh my god" jack said hugging her.

"What are we going to do?" she muttered

"Were going to look after the baby" he replied kissing her.

"Really "she smiled.

"When we get home well go to the doctor"

"I love you "she said hugging him tight.

When penny and jack got home, penny went to Amy and Sheldon's. Everyone was there so penny thought it would be a great time to tell everyone.

"Hi guys" penny smiled.

"Hey penny" Amy replied.

"I have something to tell you guys "She said sitting down on the sofa.

"I'm erm I'm pregnant," she said smiling.

"Congratulations" they all said in turn.

Jack and penny had been going to the clinic for 5 months now, jack did everything he could to help he would raise his child and love him or her whichever it was.

He would by his child whatever it wanted and he would be the best father he could.

So everyone knows about the baby and there's only a few chapters left what do you think will happen leave a review that's for reading


	28. Chapter 28-the last chapter part 2

Chapter 28 - the last chapter part 2.

Penny's baby was due in a week. Jack had bought all the things he needs to look after the baby. He bought a pram, a cot and loads of clothes.

"Are you ok" jack smiled at penny.

"Ye just got cramps"

The next day jack drove penny to hospital. An hour later penny went into labor 6 hours later penny and jacks baby was born. They had a beautiful boy. Jack held the baby in his arms.

'He's so beautiful" jack said kissing his forehead.

"I know "penny agreed smiling at jack.

They took the baby home and penny and the baby slept.

Jack was on the phone to his sister

"Hey jess "

"Hey bro I erm need to tell you something grandpas died"

"Oh my god what happened" he was shocked.

"He had a heart attack the funerals in 2 weeks and everyone wants you to come"

"I cant the babies just been born I need to help penny"

"Just think about it ok I need to call tom"

"Right see you later" he said putting the phone away.

Tom was jacks older brother, jack was the hated middle child tom had two children and was married to a women his parents set up, he lived in a posh manor in England. His kids were straight a students. Whenever tom and his family turned up at any family events they had be the centre of attention. Tom was a lawyer and he always won arguments with jack. Jess was the youngest she didn't like tom either she was a writer or her parents didn't approve.

Penny came down stairs.

"Are you ok jack?" she said hugging him.

"My grandpa just died"

What do you think they will do, will jack go or will he stay leave a review thank you for reading only a few chapters left.


	29. Chapter 29-the last chapter part 3

Chapter 29-The last chapter part 3

"My grandpa just died," he said hugging her.

"When's the funeral" she asked.

"Two weeks"

"Oh "penny replied looking away.

"I'm not going to go penny I need to stay with the baby"

"You need to go to get closure I know you were really close with him"

"I can't leave you and Ethan, he's only a week old"

Penny hugged him." you go well be ok"

"Ill only go if you call me every single day" he smiled at her.

"Ok then" she kissed him

Jack booked his ticket to England he was upset penny and Ethan couldn't come but he was too young to fly.

He was prepared for what his family was going to say.

When he got of the plane his parents chauffeur picked him up from the airport. At his parent's mansion, jack put his bags in the spare room and put his tux on.

Jess ran in and hugged him. "Hey jess"

"Hey sis "

Jess was 25 she had 2 published books and was getting married next year.

"So are you ready for tom and the royals"

They laughed, "Oh god cant wait for his new story"

At lunch tom started talking about his brilliant life.

He turned to look at jack "hey Hollywood what have you been doing"

"Well Thomas my wife jut had a child" he smiled sarcastically.

"Really how is acting doing for you jack because last week I saved a guy £500,00 "

"Well that's brilliant tom let me tell you what I had to do I had to leave my wife and my 3 week old baby to come and say goodbye to grandpa so I'm not going to let you ruin this week ok why don't you just piss of with your perfect life just because mum and dad gave you money well I made my money my self I have a mansion too I have 5 cars so suck on that" he shouted slamming the dining room door behind him.

Jacks dad walked into jack's room.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

"Piss of dad"

"Why can't you be more like tom"?

Looking at him jack said" what more like tom the tom you sent to university and law school and give him a mansion and a Porsche the tom that didn't do anything for himself"

"At least he's got a job that he knows will be sustainable unlike your teenagers dream of being an actor"

"Dad I am an actor you've seen my house its fine to be honest with you its better than tom's. As soon as the funerals over I'm going home" He said storming out.


	30. Chapter 30-the last chapter part 4

Chapter 30-the last chapter part 4

The funeral had started and jack sat at the back in his tux, black tie and shiny black shoes. He decided not to give a speech. After the ceremony was done jack paid his respects and left the church then called a taxi.

"Jack" jess shouted.

"What" he said turning around.

"You need to stay," she said grabbing his arm.

"Just for today please"

"Fine" he said following her into the dining room.

He sat down opposite tom.

"I thought you were leaving." Tom smirked.

"Don't start" jack replied eating his food.

"Don't start what jack being better than you I've always been the best"

"Tom tell me how the hell are you the best dad give you your money, your car you did nothing by yourself"

"At least dad likes me "he said standing up.

"Well at least my wife and child love me" he stood up as well.

"What are you talking about you stupid boy"

"Well guess what I slept with your wife who's stupid now" he winked walking out.

"oi get back here" as jack turned around tom swung his fist at him breaking his nose.

"What the hell are you doing" jack punched him in the jaw then kicking him to the ground.

"That's it I'm never coming back to this stupid family I don't need you guys" he said holding his nose and storming out.

Jack got back on the plane to la he snuck in and surprised penny.

"Your back early what's up with your nose" she said hugging him.

"Ye don't worry about that how's Ethan" he kissed her.

"He's sleeping," she said kissing him back.

"So how was it"

"Lets just say I'm not leaving again"

"Tom?" she asked

"Ye but don't worry I sorted him out" he kissed her.


	31. Chapter 31-the last chapter ever

Chapter 31- the last chapter

Alex and Leonard were down at the cheesecake factory Leonard ordered his usual and Alex ordered a burger. When the waitress came she was a tall blonde women that's when he remembered how much his life had changed in the last two years the girl he loved ran of with a famous millionaire got married and had a child and his socially awkward best friend was married. He smiled at Alex he knew she was much better for him at least he had something to talk about and not have his girlfriend Google everything he said.

" Are you ok?" she asked smiling

"Perfect" he replied

Sheldon and Amy were looking for houses outside the city because they were planning a family. Raj was in India visiting his family Howard and Bernadette was also planning a family, jack, penny and Ethan were resting from there busy 3 weeks.

All seemed perfect all was perfect all was perfect. Everyone was happy jack stayed in America and his problems were solved.

10 years later penny and jack had two children now Ethan was 10 and Isabel was 7 they still lived in a mansion in la and penny had retired her short acting career to be a stay at home mother. Sheldon and Amy had a genius son Mathew who was 8;Bernadette and Howard had twin girls Amelia and Samantha. And raj lived in India with his wife and son. Leonard and Alex were married but they didn't have any kids, Leonard had won a Nobel Prize and he was always travelling Sheldon also won a Nobel Prize and worked at Stanford. Howard was a full time astronaut dad, raj worked at a university in India and jack well just got more and more famous. After all it all turned out good that one drunken night 12 years ago turned out great for everyone. Although many of them didn't talk now as there success brought them new friends they would never forget each other.

So the last chapter what do you think it was just about what happened to them really thank you for your continuousness support throughout the story leave a big review as it's the last chapter and also leave me a review on what you'd like next bye thanks for reading.


End file.
